


Kurt Hummel’s Big Bang Break Up

by MollyAnnice



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyAnnice/pseuds/MollyAnnice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson has just recently gotten engaged. Because of a random stranger they decide to have an orgie as celebration of their engagement. Also why is Burt Hummel acting so strange? Why is Kurt hanging around a very religious man? Well this is probably be because this is a fanfic. Will everything work out alright? Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: cheating, group sex, sex toys and a spanking.

Title:Kurt Hummel’s Big Bang Break Up  
Author: Molly annice  
Beta: My friend Christina  
Artist: Marina  
Word count: 15,098  
Rating: NC: 17+  
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson has just recently gotten engaged. Because of a random stranger they decide to have an orgie as celebration of their engagement. Also why is Burt Hummel acting so strange? Why is Kurt hanging around a very religious man? Well this is probably be because this is a fanfic. Will everything work out alright? Who knows  
Warning: cheating group sex, sex toys and a spanking.  
Prologue  
Gather around and I am going to tell you a story. This story is about Kurt Hummel’s big bang. This is a story of his grand adventure into orgies, his first and last time having sex with girls and his self-realization. This is the story of the time that klaine was finished for good. This is Kurt’s journey into realizing something about himself that canon won’t make true. This story has a happy ending to it at the end, which I promise you that. Let me begin at day of the engagement. 

Chapter one  
On the day that our story begins, Kurt woke up like any other day. The sun was shining. Birds were all chirping except for Pavarotti who was still dead. Kurt sent out a morning text to Blaine as they went back to what everything was like before he moved to New York. It was only recently that they got back together and it felt like nothing has changed between them. Both trying to ignore the elephant they stuffed in the closet. It was like nothing really happened between them.  
He went through his normal every day Lima routine. He did the basics. Got up, showered, peed. He went the extra mile and did his Lima moisturizing routine, which differed when he was in New York. He then went and put on a bright, cheery suit out of superstition that if he wore dark his Dad would die of cancer. On the door was a note from his Dad.  
He knew what this was about. He had heard word that Blaine was going to propose to him. He wasn’t stupid. It was all over the Glee club gossip vine. He didn’t know if he should feel excited or nauseous? Blaine has become especially needy since he came back to Ohio for his Dad’s cancer exam. He was constantly under foot and while he loved the attention and loved Blaine it was getting tiresome. He knew that once he got back to New York he would have to take every call from Blaine or Blaine might cheat again. All Kurt wanted was a happy ever after and a prince charming.  
“Hey Dad,” said Kurt, “I have this note telling me to go to Dalton, what is it about?”  
Burt smiled at him wildly, “It is a really good thing. You will like it.”  
“Oh, what is it,” asked Kurt. Burt was acting strange. He knew it because he never acts this bizarre. His Dad was a salt of earth guy and at the moment he acted like a fake, Stepford wife version of Burt.  
“It is a beautiful day and you will like it,” said Burt, “Blaine will be there.”  
“Dad, that doesn’t answer my question,” said Kurt, “or grammatically make sense.  
“I am not allowed to say,” said Burt, “but I can tell you right now I was not replaced by a robot and the real Burt is not locked up in Blaine’s basement.”  
“Okay,” Kurt said taken aback, “Is Blaine going to propose to me?”  
Burt smiled at him, “it is a beautiful day. You and Blaine make a cute couple. I remember marrying your Mom when I was 21 and was glad I made that choice.”  
Kurt stared at him feeling like his Dad became some kind of robot who has only a certain amount of things he can say.  
“Why do I feel not ready for this,” asked Kurt, “I mean I just got back together with him. Isn’t getting engaged too soon?”  
“No time is too soon,” said Burt “You are soul mate and soul mates should be together forever.”  
“Dad, do you think this is really the best,” asked Kurt.  
“You and Blaine love each other and are meant to be so yes. Your mother, who is dead, would be proud,” said Burt.  
As soon as they pull up out side Dalton and both get out. “I know you are going to do what is best,” said Burt patting Kurt on the shoulder.  
Kurt nodded as he walked into the school and walked around to find the stairs that lead to the Warbler practice area. He could hear music as he opened the doors to the stairs.  
Rachel was waiting for him at the top of the stairs smiling at him and as he looked down he could see the warblers, New Directions and Haverbrook School for the Deaf there with the marching band from both McKinley and Dalton there. He didn’t know if he should do this or not. Blaine was singing in the middle as he walked down the stairs. He was singing “I Want To Marry You,” by Bruno Mars. He could see how many people there were. His mind racing back and forth on whether he should say no or yes. He loved Blaine. He really, really did but was he ready for all of this commitment to him. As he walked down singing member of New Directions hugged him while he walked past. The last in line was Santana who looked happy for him. He walked all the way down to in front of Blaine.  
“Will you marry me,” asked Blaine as he got down on to his knees and held out a ring. He looked around the room. He loved Blaine but he wasn’t ready for this but then he saw Sebastian smirking and shaking his head and everything went red.  
“I do,” said Kurt. He looked across the room and saw that Sebastian was shocked. That would show him Kurt thought happily. Kurt watched over Blaine’s shoulder as he watched Sebastian get on his phone to talk to someone.  
It was later at the punch bowl that Sebastian spoke to him. “You know I thought when he was going to propose to you that you were just going to humiliate him but you instead accept.”  
“Why did you think that I was going to humiliate him?”  
“Because through the grapevine he cheated on you,” said Sebastian, “I met the guy. Eli didn’t know you existed at all. He was pissed he was used the way he was. Great lay though.”  
“Of course you had sex with him,” Kurt sneered.  
“I was not dating anyone at the time,” shrugged Sebastian, “besides in the time you were split from Blaine you didn’t see someone, did you?”  
“His name was Adam,” Said Kurt, “It was casual. Who told you that Blaine and me broke up?”  
“Jeff and Nick, so you had a fling,” said Sebastian, “probably wasn’t any good if you are going back to an ex.”  
“What does that mean exactly,” Kurt asked.  
“It means he is probably crap in bed because maybe someone hasn’t told you this but the ex is the example of what you shouldn’t date.”  
Kurt glared at Sebastian, “Even though it is none of your business but I never had sex with Adam.”  
Sebastian turned and stared at him, “You are that tight legged that you wouldn’t try at least to let loose once with one guy but instead are choosing to marry a guy who chose to not give you the same courtesy when you were dating. Wow.”  
“What are you to talking about,” said Blaine coming up with a grin that at one point Kurt thought was cute but wasn’t anymore.  
“I was just telling Kurt that I don’t understand how you two could jump so quickly into an engagement without having tried out several people. It sounds boring.”  
“We can’t all be party animals like you Sebastian,” said Blaine.  
“Ahhhh, Osel, I have heard of the party from my boys. How are you,” asked a petite brunette girl coming up to them.  
“I am fine,” said Sebastian. She nodded her head. “How is that boy that has no good taste of yours doing,” she asked.  
Sebastian laughed, “He is doing great.”  
“Good then are you free for Friday. The boys want to go bowling and I need someone to hate the awful shoes they have.”  
Kurt coughed into his towards causing both Sebastian and his friend to notice them. “Kurt Hummel. Anderson.”  
“I heard you two are engaged now, is that true?”  
“Yes, it is,” said Blaine proudly.  
The girl glanced at them, “I will never understand why anyone would marry so young. There is too much to do then to be tied down to one person for the rest of your life especially to someone who cheated on me with someone else and only gotten back together with them a week ago.”  
Kurt felt like he was smacked by a big wave of ice, “excuse me? Who are you to judge us?”  
“Oh I will judge,” said the girl.  
“Kája, you are being rude right now,” said Blaine, “besides we’re teammates on the cheerios -”  
“That doesn’t mean I have to like you,” said Kája rolling her eyes, “I shouldn’t care you two are ruining your lives by marrying each other. Go do it. Go nuts have an orgy if you wish. Rob a bank. Kill and eat an old person. I give up on you stupid Americans.”  
“Maybe we will do that,” said Blaine, “We’ll have an orgy and we leave the bank robbing and cannibalism to other people.” He looked like he was trying to be funny but he looked uncomfortable.  
“You know most people who meet people who just got engaged congratulate them,” said Kurt.  
“Like you did last year when your friend and brother got engaged,” said Kája, “I remember hearing both Santana and Quinn bitch about it and saying you didn’t agree last year with it and now not even a year later you are doing the same stupid mistake. The only difference between you and Rachel Berry is that you have something hanging between your legs because you are very similar in idiocy.”  
Kurt gaped at her in horror and felt heat on his cheeks. She was a cow.  
“I was made to point out the hypocrisy in your engagement understood,” Kája said before turning to Sebastian, “It was good seeing you again, my friend I see my boys and I need to have time with them.” Sebastian laughed as she turned and walked away not bothering to hear Kurt’s reply.  
“Is she always like that,” asked Kurt choking.  
“No.”  
“Yes,” said Blaine, “she doesn’t like me. I mean she doesn’t start fights but she is just mean to me. She hasn’t done anything to be cruel but yeah. I stay out of her way.”  
“She wasn’t supposed to like you,” said Sebastian.  
Kurt nodded, “I don’t remember her at all.”  
“She mostly stuck to herself,” said Blaine, “she just doesn’t like me.” Blaine looked confused like as if this is the first time someone in his life someone didn’t like him. He also looked a little whiny. The only shock Kurt felt was that it hasn’t happened sooner.  
“So you need to make comments of orgies to her to make her back off,” asked Kurt.  
“It was just a joke,” said Blaine.  
Kurt nodded but something in the back of his head liked the idea. The rest of the party went on with people coming and going. He left early. Later that night all he could hear in the back of his mind was Blaine joking about this orgy.  
The next day both him and Blaine met up at the Lima Bean. They talked about there engagement. They both decided it was best for a loooong engagement. They talked about what was coming up. Kurt found being engaged really awkward. He didn’t know how Finn and Rachel handled it.  
“You know about this orgy thing,” said Kurt-  
“You know Kurt I was joking about that,” said Blaine.  
Kurt nodded. “I actually like the idea of it.”  
Blaine’s mouth fell open. “What?”  
“I like the idea of it. It could be our way of sowing all of our wild oats and we can just go into the marriage with no worries.”  
“Really,” said Blaine.  
“Yes,” Kurt said, nodding. He hasn’t been surer about anything in his life.  
“I, Okay,” said Blaine with a strange look on his face, “but if any of us get left on the sideline of this orgy neither of us get angry at the other, okay?”  
“Why do you think one of us will get sidelined,” asked Kurt.  
“No,” said Blaine, “I am just thinking ahead.” The look on Blaine’s face did not look like it deserved a broken nose to it at all. He loved Blaine. Yep.  
“Look I will plan it,” said Kurt, “Besides it sounds like it would be fun.”  
“Are you sure,” asked Blaine.  
“Yes.”  
Blaine shook his head, “Okay we will have an orgy.”  
Kurt grinned at him happily as they talked over stupid every day things but in his head he had so many questions. He wondered if orgies are parties you have balloons at? Do you have balloons at orgies? Do you have food at orgies? What do you where at an orgy to begin with? Do you have sex toys involved? 

Chapter 2  
As soon as he got home from Lima he started looking up facts on orgy. Which means the author did all of the hard work in googling while Kurt stayed fictional but took all the credit. Lazy ass.  
The things he needed to do were the following. Call people to tell them about his plan. Don’t get discouraged by people hanging up on him. Don’t get discouraged by people being in a relationship. Invite the couple and say it would be opening themselves up to new experiences. Tell everyone to show up naked because if they don’t people will chicken out.  
Kurt stared at his computer screen when he saw the fact that 98% of Marriages that started with the couple meeting at an orgy were… successful.  
He never thought that could happen. He needed to invite Dave and Adam. They would make a cute couple. Adam is a nice temperament and Dave could flower dating someone like Adam and Adam could put his need to care to use on David. They would be a perfect couple for each other. He felt arousal at the thought of seeing them having sex. He flushed and adjusted himself from imagining what they would look like together. He could see Dave between Adam’s legs sucking him off in his head as Adam has his fingers entwined in Dave’s hair and caressing his face lovingly. He could see Adam in his head guiding Dave through the act. He gulped as he shook the image out of his head.  
He got to work going through his contacts. He knew instantly Puck would come, pun not intended, but would be also a great source in tips. He wanted Dave and Adam there because they could work as a couple. He wanted Santana and Rachel there. Artie would be great to have there. Mercedes was still his best girl and if he did like girls he would have dated her. Mike needs to come because he always wanted to lick those abs. Mercedes he wanted because she was still so important in his life. She was the person he first came out to.  
He wondered if either his pen pals he has over the years would come. He could invite Ned, the very Christian man from Springfield that he became pen pals with after a night of chat room a few days after his break up with Blaine. He could also invite Barry Allen because the guy was gorgeous even though he strangely reminded him of someone. Santana said he looked like Sebastian but Barry is a sweetheart and hot and way hotter. Barry did not look anything like that Meerkat.  
“Hummel, I am not wearing a dress to your wedding and you can forget the idea,” Said Puck, “Besides I didn’t look good in one anyway.”  
Kurt sighed in the phone, “Do you know anything about orgies and what I should make?”  
“Finger food, lickable sauces like chocolate or caramel proba- wait why?”  
“Blaine and I are throwing a engagement orgy that’s why,” said Kurt.  
“You’re throwing a orgy,” said Puck.  
“Actually Yes and I am inviting you, would you be interested and do you know anything about how to cater a-“  
“I am so in. I feel proud. You have finally become a man. This is the proudest moment I have ever had for you. When is it?” Puck’s voice was full of excitement, “Hummel this would be my first orgy. I mean I had threesomes but this would be my first orgy. I think you just became my new best friend. Wait is there going to be girl’s there?”  
“I’ll send out texts of when and where,” said Kurt rolling his eyes, “and Rachel and Santana will most likely be there.”  
“Okay, I’ll be waiting,” said Puck hanging up.  
Kurt sighed about to call another person when Santana and Rachel came in.  
“What are you doing Lady Hummel,” said Santana.  
“I am planning an orgy as an engagement party,” said Kurt, “We are having it at the apartment.”  
Both Rachel and Santana’s mouths fell open.  
“Oh please this isn’t that weird,” said Kurt, “Someone said that both Blaine and I need to live more and try out more people and this sounds like the best way to do it.”  
“Kurt, orgies,” said Rachel, “isn’t that gross?”  
“Wanky,” said Santana, “I’m game. I mean I always thought Blaine and you were into missionary sex with you flipping a coin to see who gets to be the girl next time.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes  
“Will you come,” asked Kurt, “I know I am asking a lot and all since everything ended.” He could here Adam sigh. He wished he could see the other man’s face. He knew he was being selfish and he didn’t know why he was being this way. This felt like the right thing to do. His next call was to Artie Abrams.  
“Hey Artie, Blaine and I are having an engagement orgy party, do you want to come,” asked Kurt  
“I am dating this girl named kitty and I am not and I don’t think she-“  
“She can come along. The more the merrier. There will be other girls there.”  
“You and Blaine are gay,” asked Artie, “Why would you invite girls.”  
~*~~*~*~*  
“Hey Ned."  
“Hi diddly do Kurt,” said a now familiar voice of his pin pal he made one night after his break up with Blaine and a night of Internet surfing, “How have you been?”  
“Hi, I am good,” said Kurt, “I am engaged.”  
“Are you absolutely diddly sure,” asked Ned, “You and Adam haven’t known each other for a long time.”  
“No me and Adam broke up,” said Kurt, “I am actually marrying Blaine.”  
“I don’t mean to nervous pervous but are you sure that is a good idea,” asked Ned, “I mean Blaine did cheat on you and quite frankly I don’t think he was actually sorry about what he did plus marrying him would mean being tied to him forever. Remember having a divorce will send you straight to hell.”  
“I am sure he is sorry for what he did,” said Kurt, “I really am sure. Also Ned tone down the hell talk. We talked about that.”  
“Sorry my friendo. If you are happy with him,” asked Ned, “Because if you aren't then I will not condone the marriage… but if he is I am proud of you and will stand by your decision.”  
Kurt smiled into the phone, “Thanks Ned. I’ll send you an invite.”  
Next was Sam.  
“Hey Sam, Blaine and I are having an engagement,” said Kurt as soon as Sam answered. He was getting quite good at asking people to come to his orgy. “Would you like to come?”  
“Sure,” said Sam, “I mean he does want to have sex with me might as well give him a taste before you two marry.”  
“What,” said Kurt.  
Sam laughed, “Blaine had a crush on me for a while but it’s not a big deal. So when is it?”  
“… I will text you,” said Kurt hanging up, “of course he had a crush on Sam and didn’t tell me about it. It’s not the first time he hasn’t done something like that?”  
Next up Mike, Kurt thought.  
“Hey Mike,” said Kurt, “It’s been a long time.”  
“Yeah it’s been a week,” said Mike laughing, “What’s up?”  
“Look Blaine and I are having an engagement party. Many people from high school are coming and some people not from high school. Would you be interested?”  
“Yeah look I have this room mate and we moved in together because of needs would it be okay if I invite him,” said Mike, “He’s a mouthy asshole but I like him.”  
“Yeah sure the more the merrier. What is this guy like,” said Kurt.  
“He’s a mouthy asshole who seems to have something to say about everything. He’s like an evil-egotistical version of you.” 

Kurt blinked taken back by what Mike said, “He’s an evil version of me? Okay then.”  
“Look I know you don’t believe me about him but he really is an evil version of you.”  
“I believe you Mike,” said Kurt, “really I do. I can’t wait to meet this evil version of me.”  
“He didn’t believe me when I said you were his angelic version.”  
“I’m hardly an angel,” said Kurt, “angels don’t have orgies.”  
“You haven’t watched Supernatural yet like you told me you have,” said Mike.  
“It’s on my list,” said Kurt when it wasn’t on there at all, “look I will text and send out a Facebook party thing to you about when it was.”  
“Okay. Cool,” said Mike, “Look I am sorry are you inviting Tina.”  
“I wasn’t thinking about inviting her,” said Kurt.  
“Oh Never mind then,” said Mike, “it just I was curious.”  
“Look I am not inviting her because I didn’t like how she sided with Blaine when Blaine and I were broken up. I was her friend before Blaine and everyone knew why,” said Kurt  
“Yeah I understand. It was up to you to forgive Blaine for cheating on you. I think that one of the reasons Tina and I didn’t work out was because we started when she was dating Artie. I mean Artie forgave us and our relationship was good but whenever we gave another person any kind of attention the other would get irrationally jealous. She thought I had a crush on Rachel and would have cheated on her with Rachel. Which is understandable. Sorry rambling can't talk as much when Ryan Murphy writes for me.”  
“Mike do you think I am making a mistake marrying Blaine,” asked Kurt.  
“I don’t know,” said Mike, “Do you feel like you are making a mistake by marrying Blaine?”  
“No,” said Kurt.  
“Then you are not,” said Mike, “do what your gut says. It won’t lead you wrong.”  
“Thank you,” said Kurt, smiling.  
“No problem, Talk to you later,” said Kurt. He thought of what Mike said. He knew he loved Blaine. But sometimes he didn’t know if he was still in love with Blaine. At this very moment he knew what he was getting with Blaine. Blaine would hurt him in someway, sometimes not meaning to and Kurt would apologize to Blaine and they would move on. This was normal for them. He knew he wasn’t making a mistake or that was what he kept telling himself. Kurt felt he didn’t need to fall for another guy that could hurt him just as bad as Blaine did. Was he doing this for the right reasons?  
He putt off next on his list was Mercedes.  
“Hey Mercedes, would you like to go to an orgy,” asked Kurt.  
“Um what?”  
“A orgy. Me and Blaine are planning on having an orgy to celebrate when we are getting engaged,” said Kurt.  
Mercedes didn’t say a thing for a moment, “I- I don't know. I will think about it.”  
“We were talking with someone and we are young. It would be different. Get it all out our wild side and maybe this time Blaine won’t cheat on me.”  
“… Are you sure this is a good idea,” said Mercedes, “I know I didn’t ask this before the engagement thing but if you and Blaine got married would you be happy.”  
Kurt thought about it. “Truthfully I don’t know. He’s just the lesser of two evils.”  
“What is the worst evil?”  
“The unknown.” Kurt laughed bitterly.  
“Is that fair?”  
“To Blaine. Probably not –“  
“To yourself,” Mercedes said, interrupting, “are you being fair to yourself. I get it your scared. I am scared too. I met this guy. He makes me smile and laugh and feel like the prettiest girl in the world. He thinks I am the prettiest girl in the world. He is always there. All I want is that for you. I thought maybe Blaine was that guy but is he? Is he someone that you can depend on, someone that will make you happy? Can you see forever with him and be happy. If he is that person then marry Blaine. If not I will be there for you. Does he make you happy?”  
No. “I don’t know,” said Kurt.  
“You should figure that out sooner or later,” said Mercedes.  
“You’re the second person to say something like this,” said Kurt.  
“Sounds like a smart person.”  
“They can be sometimes. Thank you, Merc,” said Kurt.  
“Anytime Kurt just yeah I am not into this orgy thing,” said Mercedes, laughing  
"So anything new in your life," said Kurt. The two said goodbye and Kurt was then on to another person. His name is Barry Allen. Barry Allen is a very tall sweet gorgeous man he met online. He was a bit nerdy but did he mention he was sweet and kind and friendly. He kind of reminded him of someone but he didn't know whom. Barry teased him about his crush on him but it always warmed him that Barry knew and was okay with it. As soon as the phone was answered he didn't have to make excuses or hide it. That his feelings were not "gross." He was glad he had the man as a friend. Barry was his hero.  
"Hey Barry I know you live a far from New York but how do you feel about a trip here," said Kurt as he answered the phone.  
"Hi Kurt," said Barry taken aback, "Yeah I would like a trip to new York. For what?"  
"The thing is you see I am getting married," said Kurt.  
"Wow really congratulations but you weren't you single the last time I talked. I didn't know you and Adam are getting married. That is a really big deal."  
"I am not marrying Adam I am marrying my ex Blaine."  
"What?"  
"But that is only part of the reason I am calling you. You see Blaine and me are going to have this orgy engagement party. Would you be interested in coming?"  
"Actually no, I would not be interested in this," said Barry, "Thank you really for the invite Kurt. Orgies are just not something I would enjoy. Also I really don't agree with you marrying Blaine when quite frankly you deserve better then him."  
"You don't know Blaine," said Kurt, "and if you did you would change your mind."  
"He cheated on you and said he bought you flowers as an apology," said Barry, "People who throw around gifts after doing wrong are usually not sorry one bit about what they did."  
"I know you don't think he is sorry for what he did but I do think he is sorry for his actions. So don’t tell me not to marry him."  
“If he makes you happy I promise I will completely back you on this marriage,” said Barry, “but your happiness matters.”  
“Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Yeah too.”  
As Kurt hanged up he felt queasy. He would need to call his next two on the list. He didn’t know how David would react to his calling him. He promised to be David’s friend but he failed him. He tried hiding his relationship with David behind Blaine’s back. He even had David’s phone number under a pizza place that Blaine didn’t like because he didn’t want the other man jealous of their interaction and he at the beginning deleted his text from the other man because he did not need another Chandler incident where he was accused of cheating again. It didn't help that David also was distancing himself. After a while they just stopped talking.  
“What do you want Hummel,” asked Dave. Kurt winced. He understood why Dave was angry. “Sorry I am kind of busy with something and it just needs my apt attention.”  
“David for what it is worth I am sorry that I didn’t talk to you for a while,” started Kurt.  
“Hey David,” said Kurt, “I know it’s been a long time. I should have stayed touch. I am sorry.”  
“Yeah it has,” said Dave, “but I haven’t put much effort into a friendship myself…. Fuck.”  
“Is everything okay? You sound hurt.” Kurt couldn’t help worry.  
Dave let out a high pitch moan, “sorry I just stubbed my toe. What are you calling me about?”  
“I am inviting you to my engagement party,” said Kurt, “Blaine proposed.”  
“Yeah I head a little … vacuum told me all about it,” said Dave.  
“My engagement party is going to be an orgy and I am planning it all,” said Kurt, “Would you be interested?”  
Dave gasped, “Um I have a boyfriend. I don’t think-“  
“He can come and congratulations on the boyfriend,” said Kurt, “What’s his name? Do I know him? Is he good to you?”  
“You know him and he’s mine,” said Dave, “I have to go. Just text me the time and date.” Kurt heard Dave’s voice stretch when he said I but he didn’t know why.  
“Are you sure you are okay,” asked Kurt.  
“Yep bye Kurt,” said Dave before hanging up.  
Kurt stared at the phone in bewilderment. It was the oddest phone call of the day and he has been inviting people to an orgy all day via telephone.  
That would be the second person to tell him to not marry Blaine but they didn’t know Blaine so when they meet him. They will change their mind. Both Barry and Ned would like Blaine over him. They would moon over Blaine and forget about his friendship with them. They all do once Blaine enters a room. But he loves Blaine. He loves really he does. Besides even if he didn’t love Blaine, Blaine is the best he was going to get. Besides he knows what he is getting with Blaine and he knows the ways Blaine will hurt him. With someone else he gets the risk of getting hurt new and scarier ways.  
Adam was scary. He was a gentleman. He was caring. He said all of the right things. He made Kurt feel sexy. He made Kurt feel masculine. In the Kurdam relationship they were both men. If the ring on his finger were Adam’s ring, Adam would have a ring on his finger that says that Adam belonged to Kurt. Instead he has Blaine’s ring on his finger and Blaine isn’t wearing Kurt’s ring. In klaine Blaine is the man and Kurt is the replacement for a woman. People see that anyway. With Adam he would have to commit all the way and show he is committed and Adam would do the same. If things don’t work out he doesn’t know how that would turn out. That is the frightening part.  
Blaine will just assume he is committed all the way and the ring is only show of Blaine being committed when it comes down to it Kurt will have to give. Blaine will always take. Kurt will have to always give in and sometimes suffer the consequences. He knows the consequences either way involve public humiliation. So in the long run Blaine is the lesser evil.  
“Hey Adam,” said Kurt  
“Hey Kurt,” said Adam, “I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. I didn’t expect you would react to me telling you that I love you with breaking up with me. I – Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah and I am sorry,” said Kurt.  
“Yeah, me too,” said Adam, “If you felt pushed I am sorry. I should have never pushed you. You were just all cute and happy your Dad was better and I had to tell you.”  
“I got engaged,” said Kurt. Kurt could feel his heart breaking for the other man but this was the only way. If Adam ever hurt him like Blaine did he didn’t know how he would react.  
“I don’t know what to say,” said Adam.  
Kurt felt his heart break, “I’m sorry. Blaine asked and I said yes.”  
“You do know he is going to hurt you again,” said Adam sounding tired.  
“He’s good at that,” said Kurt, “I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
“I should have known you weren’t ready,” said Adam, “but you are very handsome and a presence that I couldn’t help but be drawn to you.”  
“I have no excuse for why I hurt you,” said Kurt. He looked down at his lap.  
“You’re scared and I scared you,” said Adam.  
“You don’t scare me,” said Kurt.  
“You broke up with me and a week later was in a relationship with your first boyfriend because I said I loved you. A man you said you would never date again. You are scared.”  
“I know what I am getting with Blaine,” said Kurt, “you, David, anyone else I would end up hurt in some other way.”  
“Who's David,” asked Adam.  
“Some guy I know,” said Kurt, “look I know you might not want to but Blaine and I are going to have an engagement Orgy. Would you like to come? I need you there."  
“I- I don’t know Kurt,” said Adam, “I’ll think of it. I need to think about myself first like you should.”  
“I understand," said Kurt.  
"Really?"  
“Yeah, really.”  
“I would understand if you don’t want to come,” said Kurt, “I hurt you. I am truly sorry for that.”  
“I know, Kurt,” said Adam.  
“About the Apple’s am I still in the group,” asked Kurt.  
“It will depend on two things,” said Adam, “how the Apple’s react and how we are around each other. If either are off then you can’t be part of the Apple’s anymore.”  
“I understand,” said Kurt.  
“I got to go, when you get invitations out I will decide then,” said Adam.  
“Thank you. I’ll send you a text or a Facebook of when my party will be.”  
“Okay Kurt,” said Adam hanging up.  
“I love you, too,” said Kurt feeling queasy as he stared into space and contemplated life, Adam and love for a moment before hanging up. He had work to do. 

 

Chapter Three  
"Kurt this is a horrible plan you should not go through with this," said Rachel. Kurt felt a flood of relief. Finally someone he lived with is telling him this was a bad idea. His go to best friend. She is finally doing what he did when Finn had proposed to Rachel.  
"You are right this is a horrible plan," said Kurt, nodding his head thankful, "I should call this off."  
Rachel sighed with relief as she jump on the bed beside him, "Great this orgy is a horrible idea."  
"Wait you are talk about the orgy," said Kurt.  
"Yes I was talking about the orgy," snapped Rachel, "what do you think I was talking about?"  
"Uh that we shouldn't hire a clown to make balloon animals out of condoms for the orgy," said Kurt. Rachel stared at him for a long minute. Kurt knew he should have thought up something different. He couldn't help but wiggle as she stared at him.  
"Oh," said Rachel as her face went red and she sat up just a little straighter then normal, "that shouldn't be as hot as it is." She slowly got up and started to walk out of his room before turning around, "Kurt are you still doing this orgy? "  
"Yes of course we are still doing it," said Kurt waving Rachel's worries off, "the orgy still sounds like fun still."  
Rachel nodded her head, "yeah, invite that clown. I'm going for a walk." Kurt head jerked up as he watched her walk out.  
“Not going to happen Rachel,” said Kurt as he typed out the last words to his Facebook invite to everyone to his orgy.  
"So this orgy," said Santana as the left the apartment building on to the street’s of New york, "where did you get that idea? I mean it doesn’t seem like something Blaine and you would do."  
“I- what do you mean something Blaine and I would do. It is exactly something we would do,” said Kurt, “I wouldn’t be planning one if it wasn’t.”  
Santana gave him a look that he knew meant she didn’t believe him and to start talking. She started pulling the list out of her purse to look at  
“A girl named Kája scolded us about our engagement,” said Kurt, “Blaine made a joke about orgies and I thought it was a good idea.”  
“Oh I know her,” said Santana, “she was nice to Brittany and never called her dumb. She was okay. She hated Schue.”  
“She doesn’t like Blaine,” said Kurt, “He doesn’t know why.” He could see her reading over the list as they walked down the stairs to the subway.  
"She isn't a Ryan Murphy creation so she doesn't follow the same rules as us, " Santana shrugged, “So that’s where you got the idea but what is with the banana’s and the chocolate sauce and pillows?”  
“I looked up appropriate orgy type foods and stuff like this came up plus carb type food. Really anything that was pornish and gave people energy that was finger food. So fruit, berries, whip cream chocolate sauces, etc.”  
“Also the huge amount of pillows?”  
“We need to move the furniture out of the room and the body pillows would be something soft to put down,” explained Kurt, “I just want everything perfect.”  
“We could just bring our mattresses out and throw them on the floor for everyone to use and make a bigger bed,” said Santana, “But why are penis balloons on the list?”  
“Rachel wanted me to get a clown that made balloon animals so this was a compromise,” said Kurt shrugging.  
“What?”  
“Long story.”  
“I don’t think I want to know,” said Santana.  
“Wise choice,” said Kurt as they were stepping onto the subway going to the first place on their list.  
“You need sex toys,” said Santana, “and your in luck I know a place. A month ago I bought myself a vibrator from that place. They have great prices. Plus they have lesbian porn that is actually watchable.”  
“You think I should put toys on the list,” asked Kurt.  
“Oh yeah, definitely,” said Santana,” you don’t always need toys but they can add a bit of fun to the actions of it all.  
“I never thought about having sex toys there,” said Kurt, “What kind do you think? How many do you think?”  
“How many do you think are coming,” said Santana. “I would say that Mike, Dave, Ned, Mike and Dave’s dates, you and Rachel, Sam and Artie, Artie is bringing a date and Adam.”  
“Plus Quinn,” said Santana coughing, “I invited her and I think Rachel invited Finn but I am not to sure.”  
“So we have maybe 15,” said Kurt.  
“Oh plus Blaine,” said Santana, “That’s 16.”  
“Yeah of course Blaine.”  
“You did tell him the date of this hoopla, did you,” said Santana.  
“I think so. Yes definitely what kind of fiancé do you think I am,” said Kurt, waving it off.  
“You are sounding like you aren’t sure,” said Santana.  
“I have been busy with Vogue, school and starting work at the diner,” said Kurt, “Only an idiot would forget to invite their fiancé to their own engagement orgy.”  
“Or someone who doesn’t want to marry the guy,” said Santana.  
“But I do want to marry Blaine,” said Kurt, “I mean I love him. I definitely want to marry Blaine. Sure some people think it’s going to be a mistake but nope it’s not.”  
Santana stared at him. “Okay Lady Hummel didn’t see that coming.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname as the train slowed for the next stop. “Didn’t see what coming?”  
“You having blue toes,” said Santana as they got off the train.  
“I’m not getting blue toes,” said Kurt rolling his eyes, “I’m not.”  
“If you say so,” said Santana.  
“Let’s drop the subject of that,” said Kurt, “so what sex toys do you think we should get.  
“Three cock rings, several vibrators and dildos. I’ll have my strap on because those are fun.”  
“I didn’t need to know that,” said Kurt as they made their way up the stair and across the street, “Why three cock rings?”  
“I like the number three.”  
"Do you want to come shopping with me," said Kurt.  
Santana's face lit up, "just tell me when and where." 

 

Chapter Four  
The two slowly made there way around the Wal-Mart. Buying everything was pretty easy. The bill ends up being $200 for every thing including pillows and condoms. They chose pillows that could go with their rooms and the rest of the apartment. Some were big body pillows and others were small. They grabbed as many condoms as they could possibly get at the highest amount in several different sizes. The stop by the sex store ended up with them getting five cock rings, more condoms, seven vibrators, a strap on for Rachel just in case and several butt plugs. The bill was another $300. He was shocked at how little some sex toys were and how expensive others were. Kurt didn’t know you could end up shelling out hundreds for a sex toy. On another note they were able to find Rachel’s Penis balloons and Santana balloons that looked like vaginas, which were weird.  
The prep work of the orgy was ready. Part of him wondered where Blaine was because he should have been here by now but he waved off his worry. That wasn’t important now. What was important was to make sure the bananas had a nice red strawberry dip to the head of them all that made them look like funny penises. The furniture was in Rachel and Santana’s room and was pretty able to be moved back in a moment notice after the orgy. He looked over to see Rachel was blowing up the penis and vagina balloons. Everything was looking ready. When the doorbell rang. Kurt started panicking because not everything was ready. There was some prep work not done yet. “Shit the guests are here,” said Kurt to Santana who was naked. He looked down at her body and while he wasn’t sexually attracted to women he could understand very well why people found the woman body sexually appealing. He looked up and she smirked at him. He rolled his eyes. His looking had nothing to do with attraction, just curiosity.  
“I’ll get the door,” said Rachel huffing. He could see that she was just wearing a thong. He looked over to see Santana ogling her. Santana quickly caught him judging her and grinned back and shrugged unrepentant. He rolled his eyes in response. If Rachel was a good looking man he knew he would be staring too.  
“Well if it isn’t the Barbra Streisand and Bitch Lips,” said a voice Kurt knew well.  
“Sebastian, what are you doing here,” said Rachel. Her voice chilled Kurt knew with the memory of Sebastian blackmail threatening to put pictures up of Finn with a tiny penis.  
“Berry, Kurt invited me and my boyfriend,” said David, “He’s my boyfriend.”  
Kurt felt apart of him want to throw up. He couldn't help but think that the writer was obviously thinking with her sex organs when thinking that up. Thanks Kurt for the vote of confidence. I mean I was but the readers didn't need to know that.  
As he went and put his last food piece on the table with all the other “sexy foods” that people could eat and eat off others. He knew that he would have to face the music of Sebastian being to his orgy. He should have asked who it was. But then he knew he would have still have invited Dave because you don't just uninvite someone to something but at least he would have been warned.  
“Hello Sebastian, David,” said Kurt, “I never expected you two to date.”  
“Us either but he likes my dick and the writer thought it was an easy way to explain why he’s here because she didn’t see you inviting him and I have been off-screen for way too long that I needed a back story and let me tell you I have been saving the world from asteroids to saving kittens from trees all while having a really great sex life that I had three partners in the past year,” said David explaining this like this was a normal thing.  
Kurt stared at David as he watched David take off his coat. David’s chest was this beautiful hairy mess. His nipples stood out and was somewhere between the rose tones Old rose and rose taupe and all Kurt wanted to do was lick them. He just wanted to lick all over the chest because of that hair. He didn’t know why he liked hair chests as much as he does. He loved when Blaine had his chest not shaved but Blaine rarely did. Blaine liked it baby clean gladly enough like his pants were most days after school. Dave also had a belly and he never thought a belly was going to be sexy but it was but he could see that there was muscle there. He watched as Dave unbuckled his pants. He really wanted to lick him.  
“I think Kurt likes what he sees,” said Sebastian causing Kurt to turn and glare at Sebastian to see he had shed his long coat to reveal a very handsome naked body. It was obvious worked out and was a body of strength. He just wanted to lick his abs. Sebastian’s body was fantastic. Sebastian grinned at him in a way that made him want to punch him to just wipe that look off his face. He knew what it meant. “I see you’re also interested in me,” said Sebastian.  
“I’ve seen better,” said Kurt. Santana snorted in response.  
“Oh shut up you like Blaine.”  
“I don’t really,” said Santana, “he makes you happy.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes before he turned back to find Sebastian against him. He looked up and he could see that Sebastian had to have about four inches on him. He gulped back wanting to take a step back but not wanting to give Sebastian the knowledge that he was affecting him in some way even if he didn’t know what it was. Sebastian’s smirk softened before he softly took Kurt’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. Sebastian started nibbling on his bottom lip causing Kurt to open up his mouth and lick at Sebastian mouth that opened up him letting. Kurt raised his hands and let his hands wonder Sebastian’s chest. Kurt when he felt Sebastian’s nipples under his index. He slowly rubbed at them softly before starting to roll them between his fingers causing Sebastian to whimper as Sebastian’s hand slid down his neck and shoulders to his back. The two heard a guttural moan that caused them to part.  
“So where is Blaine,” said Sebastian as he licks his lips. He could see that Sebastian’s eyes were still on his lips.  
“He’s um,” said Kurt as he thought back to if he told Blaine when the orgy was. He could felt Dave wrap himself around him. He could feel Dave’s lips on his ear lobe.  
“I don’t care why the idiot isn’t here,” said David, before tracing Kurt’s ear with his tongue and slowly biting down on Kurt’s ear lobe causing Kurt to lose all thought from his mind. Blaine who?  
“Wow the party has already started,” said Kitty as she walked in with Artie being wheeled by Puck. Of course she was Artie’s girlfriend. He remembered her comments last year. She was version number two of Quinn Fabray because the writers can’t get over the idea that cheerleaders were evil beings of doom, destruction and general bitchiness with a 12.5% chance of having a disability that effects your memory.  
“What is she doing here,” said Santana. Kurt winced at her tone. He remembered getting on the topic of the newbies and her not liking Kitty because of something to do with Marley.  
“She’s my girlfriend,” said Artie, “It would be screwy not to invite her to the orgy I was invited to.”  
“Besides he loves me,” said Kitty as she pulled off her shirt. He looked at Artie and could see in his face how true it is.  
“Well the love birds cuddled all the way here,” said Puck as he yanked off his shirt and throwing it on the floor, “Now I am in need of action.”  
Puck said as he stepped foreword, he took Kurt’s head in his hands and kissed him. Puck’s lips were on the dry side but soft. It was just the right middle between hard and fast and soft and sweet. Kurt sighed as he let his hand settle at Puck’s sides and took hold of his belt loops. Puck pushed his tongue into Kurt’s mouth Kurt removed his hands from Puck’s side and started to undo his pants. He slowly unbuckled Pucks pants and leisurely put his hand down the front of his pants to massage Puck’s cock in his underwear. Puck let out a small whimper causing Kurt to feel a little smug.  
“Wow,” said Quinn causing him to jump back from Puck and blushing, “I didn’t know orgies came with a open door policy.”  
“Hey Quinn,” said Kurt, “you’re looking good.” Which was true. She was standing there in the front wearing something he remembered called a double delight strap on. He remembered Santana pointing it out in the sex store and thinking about it but instead she bought the New Comers Strap-on and Dildo set instead. It had a smaller penis then what Quinn had.  
“Hey Santana, look like I have a bigger dick then you,” said Quinn smirking at her friend.  
“Fuck you bitch you will be eating me out again tonight,” said Santana, “so that is a plus.”  
The two grinned at each other like the time they hooked up at Mr. Schuster and Miss. Pillsbury’s first wedding failure.  
“Hey Kurt,” said Quinn, “To just let you know I want to fuck you up the ass with this baby. Is that okay?”  
Kurt choked and nodded, “Yeah that is really okay.”  
Quinn smirked before giving him a once over. “Good,” Quinn said before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a brutal kiss. The kiss was hot, fast and predatory. If she was a man he would be rolling over and exposing his ass in the air for her. The kiss was over too fast and he kind of missed her lips objectively of course. As they parted she smiled at him in a way that could only be described as predatory. Quinn made him understand the attractiveness of women.  
“Dude, you sure you are gay,” asked Puck in a whisper.  
“At this very moment I think I am Quinn sexual.”  
“A fucking men,” said Dave, “god I need to suck a dick.”  
“You can suck mine any time,” said Sebastian.  
The door flew open and in walked Brittany and Sam; the two not looking at each other. A little terse and then Brittany smiled at him  
“Kurt, I missed you,” said Brittany, “I am so glad that you invited me. I need some good girl and guy action. The last month of college has been the longest dry spell I have had since I lost my virginity and birth.”  
“Your welcome I guess,” said Kurt, smiling at her.  
“Can I blow you tonight,” said Brittany, “I want to take a good taste of you in my mouth. Your the only guy I have dated that I didn’t have sex with.”  
“I - sure,” said Kurt, “If I don’t rise to the occasion. Don’t take it personally. Although I am probably going to get a hard on for Quinn.”  
“That’s because the writer has a huge crush on Dianna Agron,” said Brittany.  
“She is very beautiful,” said Kurt.  
“I know,” said Brittany, “Who else is on their way?”  
“Ned, Mercedes, Mike and Mike’s friend and Adam, the guy I was seeing before getting engaged to Blaine haven’t showed up,” said Kurt.  
“Yay Mike,” said Brittany, “He has a nine and a three/eighth inch dick in his pants. It’s awesome. Who is his friend? “  
“I can’t remember his name. How do you know how large his dick is and I mean by that precise,” said Kurt.  
“I measured it in a dick sizing contest,” said Brittany, “It’s also two and five-sixth inches thick in diameter.”  
“That is a porn dick,” said Sebastian, “are we going to stand around talking or are we going to have sex?”  
Kurt blushed. “Hey Kurt, where’s B- is that Rachel getting pegged by Quinn wow and Artie is really getting into eating out Kitty. Wait why is kitty here,” said Sam. “Artie and her are dating,” said Kurt before kissing Sam hard. He wondered if his lips were the first guy lips that ever touched him and he felt a little bit happy about how he was able to one up Blaine like that. He was able to do the one thing Blaine was never able to do. He knew he was being vindictive but didn’t care. This was his orgy after all and if Blaine didn’t feel he needed to show up then so be it. He misses out. As he pulled away he couldn’t help but feel proud of the look on Sam’s face.  
Seconds after Brittany grabbed his face and kissed him as well. He could feel her naked body pushing him away from Sam. His arms quickly wrapped around her. She tasted of peppermint.  
“You still taste like diet coke and peppermint,” said Brittany as she pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled at her amused at the confession before she dove in again to kiss again. “And you now taste like bubblegum mint,” said Kurt, “I use a kid’s toothpaste.” Kurt laughed and kissed her on the lips.  
“I’m going to go eat out a woman,” said Brittany, “I haven’t had sex since I saved the world last month when I had sex with Radek. He has pretty eyes and calls people idiots and actors because they obviously don’t know the difference between Schrödinger equation and Klein–Gordon–Fock equation. It’s really sad.”  
Kurt stared at her, “The cat guy had a what and what?”  
“I’ll explain tomorrow,” said Brittany, “I have to eat out Santana again. I miss her taste on my mouth.” Kurt’s smile at her faded as Adam, Ned, Mike and a really, really good-looking guy came walking in.  
“Kurt,” said Adam, “It’s good to see you.”  
“It’s good to see you too, Adam,” said Kurt, “I -”  
“It’s okay,” said Adam, “Ned’s nice.”  
“Hey-Diddly-Ho, lesbos,” said Ned to Santana, “May I join in of the romping it up?”  
Santana stared at him and shrugged, “sure but never call me or any one else a lesbo ever again.”  
“You got it neighborino,” said Ned as he let his coat fall off his body to show off a gorgeous ripped body that would make The Rock cry.  
“Yeah he really need to stop with the adding ‘o’ sounds to things,” said Kurt.  
“Yeah,” said Adam as Quinn interrupted him.  
“I think you have spent to much time talking and not enough time fucking,” said Quinn as she wrapped her arms around Kurt and kissed him, “Now come with me and let me prep your ass because your going to get fucked tonight.” Kurt groaned into the kiss as she swiped her tongue into his mouth as she pushed him away from Adam. He could feel her strap on digging into inner thigh. As their lips parted she looked smug. “Now I am going to fuck you better than Blaine ever has,” said Quinn. Yep shouldn’t be that hot. He glanced over at Adam who looked amused as he was pulled into the room and pushed onto the mattresses.  
Quinn quickly followed after. Kissing him down his chest. He whined as her teeth scraped against his right nipple as he bucked up. He looked down at her who grinned up at him like a cat who caught a canary. She grabbed a thing of lube and condom from a bowl that was nearby as she slow kissed down his chest he watched as she lubed up her fingers. He watched intently as she did only to pull away to feel a tap on his shoulder by Mike.  
"Hey can I put my dick in your mouth," said Mike.  
"Yes, please," said Kurt as Quinn slipped one of her fingers in his ass. He could feel her long and elegant fingers inside of him and it was interesting how this was how he was going to have sex with a girl for the last time by bottoming for her.  
Mike grinned as Kurt opened his mouth wide for Mike's dick. He could see a bead of pre-cum on it as he watched Quinn hand Mike a condom. Part of him pouted because he wanted a taste of that but he could see that the condom was a coffee flavored one. Mike groaned in good gesture but put it on just the same. Kurt licked his lips. He could not wait for that cock to be sliding between his lips. It was magnificent to look at. As Mike pushed his dick into Kurt's mouth Kurt couldn't help but love the feel of the dick in his mouth. Part of his wished the condom wasn't there but the coffee flavored condom tasted good.  
As he sucked at the dick in front of him he could feel Quinn's slippery fingers slip out of him. Kurt whimpered at the feel of loss. It was only seconds after that he could feel the tip of Quinn's strap on against his asshole. "God he looks so good like this," said Quinn, "I bet you want me to fuck you Kurt." Kurt whined in response. "You could be louder then that," said Quinn as she reached against his chest and twist his nipple causing Kurt to let out a louder moan of pain and pleasure. "That's better, Kurt." She said before pushing in her fake dick. He groaned at the intrusion but also relished in it. He could feel Quinn hold still as she waited for him to get used to her strap on being in him. Kurt thought that was nice. He gave her the thumbs up when he thought he was ready and he could here her laugh. She slowly pulled out a tiny bit before thrusting back into him. It wasn't long before Quinn found a suitable pace.  
Mike grabbed his hand and placed in on an area of the lip of Quinn's vagina. "Rub right there, Kurt." He did so and heard Quinn gasp as he rubbed the area that he remembered was called her clit. He could feel her slowly losing control but he couldn't see. At the same time all he wanted was for his dick to be touched. He could feel it weeping away and just aching to be touched by someone. He could feel her thrusting become more erratic. Mike's hips were becoming more erratic above him He could feel him getting close as well and still no one has touched his dick.  
It wasn't long before a condom was rolled onto his dick and pair of lips was latching onto it. They were big and just right. The lips slowly traveled down his dick and slowly he could feel his dick hit the back of that person's throats causing him to groan and Mike to fall off the edge from the vibrations. The condom in his mouth exploded with force. Mike’s dick was pulled from his mouth.  
Kurt quickly looked down at what he was going to see. He found it shocking to see Rachel as the person with her lips wrapped around his dick. Kurt softly put his hand at the back of her head. He whimpered, "god Rachel that feels good." He could feel her lap at the underside of his cock, which felt so sensitive.  
He looked around the room and he could see Puck was riding Artie in his wheel char as he face fucked Kitty of all people. He could also that Santana was going down on Brittany. Brittany was both sucking off Ned Flanders and taking the really Carson guy up her ass. He could see Adam, Dave, and Sebastian making out in the corner and part of him wished to be with them. He could feel his balls tighten before suddenly letting out a cuss word as he cummed.  
He gulped. Having sex with girls was okay but not something he would enjoy ever again. The feeling of a mouth and something in you ass is nice but real cock is better. Quinn slowly pulled out and smirked at him. "This is an orgy, Kurt have some fun and fuck another person." He rolled his eyes.  
"That is what I was planning on doing."  
"Good," said Rachel, "Because this is actually fun. We should do this more often." Rachel crawled away and he watched as Puck grabbed her and kissed her long and hard before pulling her up into standing position to kiss her down there parts; her pussy as he could here Puck call it. Kurt rolled his eyes when he sees the hot guy Mike brought with him. He smirked to himself he had to have a piece. This was an orgy after all.  
"Hi, I'm Kurt. Do you want to," said Kurt.  
"Carson and I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to get laid by someone," snarked the other guy, "at least you are pretty because you certainly not smart."  
"I could say the same about the pretty but you are an ass," said Kurt.  
Carson smirked at him before taking hold of Kurt's dick, "I know."  
Kurt winced feeling a little sore but not really. Carson opened up his mouth to say something but Kurt didn't want to here it. He pulled Carson into a kiss shoving his tongue down his throat to shut him up his one hand going to the other man's dick. He could say that the feel of Carson's dick was odd but familiar at the same time. He slowly started jerking the guy off.  
Both Carson and Kurt getting close to the edge. Kurt pulled away from the kiss long enough to start kissing up Carson cheeks and jaw to use his mouth to lick and bite Carson's ear; His penis getting harder in Carson’s hand. Carson let out small little curses causing Kurt to snicker. He was getting off knowing that he was getting this egotistical hot maniac off before whimpering as Carson bit down on his shoulder. Carson licked the wound before going back to a licking, kissing and biting pattern in the same area. Kurt's hips jerked forward from it.  
He could feel himself slowly losing control underneath this man's long elegant fingers but he didn't want to give the other guy the satisfaction of knowing he was getting off on it. He sure as hell wasn't going to go off first. He smirked as he did a special twist that always sent him off a little faster. Carson bit down hard as he groaned into the twist. It was a few jerks of his hand like that before he could feel Carson losing control under his hands. He felt like he won. He pulled back to watch Carson cum. Kurt felt like watching Carson lose control on his own. Carson glared at him as he let go of Kurt's dick and gave him a predatory look. He took a hold of Kurt's balls in his other hand and started rolling them around in his one hand as he also started to do the twist. It wasn't too long after that he could feel his testicles tighten. It wasn’t long before he could feel a tongue up his ass being spread by someone else and someone pushing their face in between his cheeks.  
Kurt gasped at the feel of two lips on his asshole. Who ever it was kissed and sucked at his puckered asshole. Kurt groaned as the person behind him pushed their tongue into his ass. It didn't take long to push him over the edge a second time from the pleasure of both Carson's hands on his dick and a tongue in his ass pushing him over the edge. His vision going white on him for a split second as his eyes rolled back in his head. The cum that was on his chest that was a mixture of both his and Carson's cum. Both Carson and him shared grins before Carson pulled away and on his knees went over to Quinn who at one point lost her strap on. He watched as Quinn smiled at Carson as greeting and spreading her legs before Carson dove right in to her pussy.  
Kurt could feel the person behind him pull their tongue out of his ass.  
"Tasty ass you got there, very fruity tootsie," Said Puck. Kurt turned to look at him as he got off his hands and knees into a kneeling position. Kurt turned around and grabbed Puck's face to kiss him. He was curious as to what he tasted as. This being the first time anyone has ever done that to him. Blaine thought it to be really gross and he had agreed until this point. He loved the taste of himself on Puck's lips. He could taste the lube that Quinn had used earlier and a taste of something that was uniquely his and Puck's lips.  
As he pulled away he looked Puck in the eyes, "I agree I taste amazing on your lips."  
"Jesus Diva's seem to enjoy the taste of their ass a lot," said Puck snickering before rolling away.  
Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck before looking over and smirking at Ned in the room. He need time to recoup from the last orgasm and he could see where he could do that. He could try out rimming on Ned.  
He could see that Brittany's legs wrapped around Ned as Ned plowed into her. He felt sneaky as he crawled up behind him rubbed his face against Ned's ass as a warning. He wasn't going to be like Puck and give him no warning. He slowly parted the ass cheeks and slowly licking Ned's puckered hole. Ned let out a Gasp and slowed down his hips. He licked Ned's Asshole several times before pushing his tongue into Ned's first ass ring before pulling back. It wasn't long before he was pulling the asshole apart to get a closer to his target area. He slowly speared his tongue into Ned again only deeper this time before slowly pulling out.  
"Sweet Mary of Jerusalem," gasped out Ned, "That is so wrong." He pushed his tongue in deeper feeling Ned's hips pushing stronger. Kurt grabbed a hold of Ned's hips to hold him still as he felt them. He could feel Brittany pushing back into Ned's dick.  
"This is fun, right Ned," said Brittany.  
Ned just made a whining response, as he started muttering the word god over and over again like a prayer. Kurt could feel his dick coming hard again for the third time that night. It wasn't long before he could feel Ned's ass squeeze tightly around his tongue slowly pulling up at the man. Ned slowly pulled his dick out of Brittany as he held onto the condom to make sure that it wouldn't fall off.  
"You know Ned, all of that using God's name in vain is going to send you straight to hell," said Kurt.  
"Well I have already been the Devil in season 20 so it's alrighty-o if I do," said Ned, "I'm the one running the show."  
"That's really interesting Ned," said Brittany. Kurt nodded his head. He knew that the creator of this fic was about the same age as The Simpson’s. It will be shocking the day that gets cancelled.  
"I am just going to go lie down somewhere now," said Ned, "All this sex stuff is really tiring. I am not the young man I used to be."  
Both Brittany and Kurt shared a look before both laughing. Kurt watched as Brittany's face went suddenly predatory. "I want your dick to be in me."  
"What," said Kurt as she sat on his lap. She cocked her head to the side as she grinned at him.  
"Would you be okay with that," said Brittany.  
Kurt blinked back, "well, um, sure." Brittany's smile quickly became predatory as she took his dick in her hand and rubbed the tip with her thumb before grabbing a condom from a bowl near by and ripping it open. Kurt watched enthralled as She pushed the tip of it on her tongue before putting a dollop of lube into it. She put the condom back in her mouth slowly lowered her mouth to his penis. Kurt thought it was interesting that she was using her mouth to roll on his condom only to a certain part where she used her hands to roll the rest of it down. She grinned up at him before sitting herself down on his dick.  
"I'm going to ride you, Kurt," said Brittany, "Okay?"  
Kurt nodded his head. He couldn't help but think this was different. She positioned her pussy over his cock and with no time wasted plunged her self onto him. She quickly found her pace after that. He watched with morbid fascination the way her boobs and body moved. His body might be interested and somewhat fascinating. He just wasn't into it and his body was starting to agree with his brain. Brittany started to slow down. "Your not into this much are you," said Brittany smiling down at him.  
"No, I'm not," said Kurt, "I'm sorry Britt but I am definitely 100% G-A-Y."  
"Except for Quinn," said Brittany.  
"That's because the author has the hot’s for Dianna Agron," said Kurt.  
"She's dead sexy," said Brittany, "totally understandable." Brittany pulled off him "It was fun for a while, right?"  
"Totally," said Kurt, "if I could be straight I would be straight for you," said Kurt.  
It wasn't to long before Kurt was yanked from where he was by Sebastian of all people. Sebastian's mouth on his lips, "getting tired of the girls yet?"  
"Tired of them after Quinn," said Kurt. Which was true."  
"Good because now I am going to fuck you while you fuck my boyfriend," said Sebastian, "you interested?"  
"Yes please," whimpered Kurt as he turned around to find David already sucking at Adam. Kurt gulped and felt his legs weaken as he saw a small little bulb between David's ass cheeks. It was a butt plug.  
"David likes his ass full after he gets fucked," said Sebastian in his ear, "he is very much a needy bottom. I bet you’re jealous that I learned that before you."  
Kurt nodded his head unconsciously; "I had Blaine at the time."  
"I know." Kurt slowly pulled the sex toy from David's ass. It was so hairy and at one point he thought a hairy ass would gross him out but looking at David's ass it didn't really. It was actually hot to look at.  
"You like the look of my boyfriend's ass," said Sebastian.  
"It's gorgeous," said Kurt, as he could feel him drooling out of want.  
"Pull his toy out of him," said Sebastian. Kurt nodded his head before letting his finger caress the butt plug a bright Pepto-Bismol pink bumpy Butt plug. David's asshole looking bright red and wet from lube. Kurt grabbed for the lube from a basket nearby and lubed his fingers to push them into David's ass. There was no resistance to his intrusion.  
David let out a loud groan around Adam's dick. Adam shushed him, "It's okay love. Just keep pace." Looking over David's shoulder he could see that Adam was wearing one of the three cock rings they bought; a bright orange one. Kurt could feel his mouth dry as he stared at the sight in front of him.  
“Watching my boyfriend suck off Adam must be hot,” said Sebastian in his ear; "David needs your dick in him now." Kurt nodded as he slowly took his fingers out. He quickly rolled on a condom before he positioned himself at David's hole. He slowly started breaching it. It wasn't long before Sebastian lost patience of waiting the mere seconds and smacking Kurt's ass. His hips jerking in faster then he planned. He tried keeping an even pace when searching for the right place. It didn't take long for him to find the prostate causing David to let out a whine.  
“He's been well prepped and enjoys his pain. Now hold still because any second now I am going to be fucking you in the ass while you fuck bear cub.” Sebastian said taking the lube from Kurt's hand.  
Kurt whimpered. The sight of Dave practically choking on Adam’s cock was unbearably delicious. He nodded his head.  
“They are so good,” said Kurt.  
“So much better then us,” said Sebastian as he slowly pushed his fingers into Kurt. Kurt nodded his head as he leaned his head back drool coming from his face. You only got fucked tonight by Blondie."  
Kurt nodded his head as he could feel Sebastian rub against his prostate with his fingers.  
“I bet my dick will be better then Blondie’s fake one.”  
"So much,” said Kurt, his jaw aching from being face fucked by Carson earlier. He was reaching the last of his ability tonight. As Sebastian pushed a third finger in and moved it against his prostate he whined. He was close, too close because of those fingers. But then Sebastian's fingers were gone and he let out a whine.  
“Shhhh, I got you, Princess,” said Sebastian, as he pressed his dick to Kurt's asshole. Kurt wanted it so much.  
He looked ahead to see Adam cooing softly at Dave with his hand softly caressing his face. He wanted to see this more. Kurt felt Sebastian push his dick in him and whined. He needed that dick in him. It didn't take long for Sebastian to find his prostate and soon he was pushing back. It took what felt was seconds for him to lose control but he didn't want to cum until after David. He reached down and around David to grab his dick only to whimper. David was wearing a leather cock ring they bought that had two snaps.  
"Release it," whimpered Sebastian. He yanked the cock ring free and quickly started jerking David off with one hand before grabbing at Adam's shoulder pulling Adam into a kiss, Kurt's tongue slipping into Adam's mouth. He could feel the drool on his face. David yanked away from Adam's dick as he came with a shudder. Kurt Gasped and followed after his ass seizing around him. Sebastian he could feel lost control and seconds later was coming as well. Kurt watched as Adam yanked off his cock ring and started jerking off with David's help, the four collapsing onto each other from the physical exertion of sex.  
Falling asleep at an orgy was probably a terrible idea but he was tired. They curled around each other Both Kurt and Adam wrapped around David while Sebastian was wrapped around Kurt. Sebastian's leg and arm draped across Kurt. Kurt felt the most at peace in the longest of time.

Chapter Five  
Kurt slowly woke up. He could feel himself on top of someone hairy he knew it was David and he looked over on his right and Sebastian was dead asleep curled right up under David’s arm looking. Waking up soar and tired from a long night of sex was enjoyable but there was one thing left that made it not as enjoyable. It was the noose around his neck or really the ring around his finger. He felt an arm wrapped around him tighter. He knew it was Adam and knowing he was snuggled tightly between Sebastian, David and Adam he felt safe for the first time in a long time. He looked around to see that several people have left in the middle of the night like Carson, Mike, Ned and Quinn. Brittany was still there and so was Artie and Kitty.  
It was strange because at one point the men he was in the arms of were all once the scariest men he ever encountered in all different ways and yet now their arms felt the most like home and safety. He slowly disentangled himself from the arms. Kurt sat there and then realized something horrible. He slowly detached himself from Sebastian, David and Adam. "Where are you going," grumbled David.  
"I am going to shower," said Kurt.  
"Do you want one of us to join you?"  
"No thank you," said Kurt.  
"You aren't regretting this are you?"  
Kurt couldn't help but think several replies one being how much he wishes that he were or was a lie that he did but the only thing that came out was, "never."  
He walked into the bathroom and started a shower for himself as he waited for it to warm he looked at himself in the mirror and confessed the horrible truth, "I forgot to invite my fiancé." He sighed to himself before stepping into the shower. His mind reeling at his "accident." As he washed away the cum and the lube from the night before and washed him of the two leaving only bruises that would fade of sex happened.  
"I don't love Blaine anymore," said Kurt to himself before laughing out a huff, "I don't love Blaine anymore." Kurt smiled to himself. He felt light headed and dark at the same time.  
As he stepped out of the bathtub he dried himself before getting dressed into a plush housecoat. He slowly made his way into the kitchen where Santana was making coffee. Her whole body seemed to move with looseness to it and the grin on her face said every thing.  
“We really need to do that again,” said Santana pouring her coffee, “I never knew Rachel berry would have a mouth for cunningless. She really has a great tongue."  
"I did not need to know that," said Kurt.  
Santana shrugged unrepentant, "Did you here from Blaine? I don't know how he would miss an orgy, especially your guy's orgy. So why did he not show up?"  
"I didn't invite him," said Kurt as Santana was taking a sip.  
Santana choked before staring at him coughing. "What?"  
"I didn't invite my fiancé to our engagement orgy," said Kurt.  
"Wow," said Santana, "wow."  
"I don't love him anymore," said Kurt, "I thought I did but he's asparagus now to me and you can't force yourself to love something."  
"I'm sorry," said Santana rubbing his shoulder.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, “I’m going to have to break up with Blaine. Don’t tell Rachel that yet. I didn’t invite him and I should have. He’s in town and I didn’t want him here. I don’t want to marry him ever. The whole town of Lima was there and Dad was telling me I should marry him. I forced myself to believe I wanted to marry him.”  
"I stand by you on what you decide," said Santana.  
“I just miss what was before things got bad and I have been pushing it under the rug for a long time.”  
“When he cheated on you,” asked Santana.  
"A lot longer then that I think," confessed Kurt, "I just don't know when it happened maybe the night of Scandals."  
He watched Rachel slowly come out of her room and listening.  
“Things were getting bad when he first went to McKinley. I started shoving things under the carpet when he started talking to Sebastian. I further pushed it under the rug when we had a lover spat behind a gay bar.”  
“About what,” said Rachel, “I’m sorry what are you guys talking about.”  
“His issues with his soon to be ex-fiancé,” Said Santana, “Go on.”  
“Anyway we went to a gay bar, he got drunk and decided that we should have our first time there,” said Kurt, “he spent most of the night ignoring me and dancing with Sebastian and it was very gross. We had an argument and he stormed off. We didn’t talk for a while after because of that and I said sorry after the play.”  
“West side,” asked Rachel, “Arty told Blaine and I that to be better actors we should lose our virginities to be more realistic.”  
“What,” said Kurt and Santana looking at each other confused.  
“We both made a stupid pact to lose our virginities before opening night. I remember telling Finn about this and him being angry and then me telling the girls what happened for advice,” Rachel went on, “He didn’t tell you. I mean my, our, reasons were selfish and I had gave my virginity, my first time to Finn because I knew it was the right time and I wouldn’t want it with anyone else.”  
“I gave my virginity to him that night too,” said Kurt, “I thought he would leave me if I didn’t. I thought it out and we had sex because he wanted to be a better actor not because he loved me. Nice.”  
“I’m so sorry Kurt,” said Rachel, “I thought he told you. I told Finn the night we were going to do it the first time. I remember Blaine and me apologizing to each other the night of the play before realizing we were being stupid.”  
“It’s the past,” said Kurt before staring at her, “He apologized to you for not having sex with me.”  
“Yeah, it was stupid and I am sorry,” said Rachel.  
Santana cussed in Spanish he could tell several different names.  
“I’m going to call him up now and break up with him tomorrow,” said Kurt, “I don’t feel as bad about it.”  
“This happened a long time ago,” said Rachel, “Maybe you can still work it out.”  
“Maybe but I don’t want to. I don't love him anymore,” said Kurt, “and if you are my friend you might not agree but at least stand by my decision.”  
Rachel bit her lip and nodded, “Okay. I like Blaine but you have been my friend longer and you are my best friend.”  
Kurt nodded, “thank you.”  
Santana reached behind her for the phone, “do you want me to do the calling or do you?”  
“I'll call him,” said Kurt, “It seems the best. Besides I don't know how you will behave on the phone.”  
"Auntie ’Tana is always on her best behavior," said Santana, making a cross over her heart. The two girls listened into the phone.  
"I am going to do it in a cafe so that he can embarrass me like he wants," said Kurt.  
“Out in public,” asked Rachel.  
“Because I want to choose where I am embarrassed at,” said Kurt.  
Santana and Rachel shared a look. “Okay.”  
“I would but he is more likely going to throw things,” said Kurt.  
“He’s going to embarrass you anywhere you do it,” said Rachel, “It’s the Diva thing to do.”  
“It’s more the asshole thing to do because he’ll try to embarrass me even in moment when he is in the wrong.”  
"But you are in the wrong for cheating on him," reminded Rachel.  
"I know," said Kurt, "I'm just bitter over things that I am not over. It feels nice being the bad guy for once. Maybe now people have an actual reason to not like my actions against Blaine. I'm just going to get dressed and call Blaine outside. I just need air. I know I am asking too much but can you guys-"  
"No problem," said Rachel.  
"Thank you."

 

Chapter 6  
“So when is the orgy,” Blaine asked, “I mean I know you wanted it to happen.”  
“We uh had it,” said Kurt, “I forgot to invite you.”  
“What?”  
“I forgot to invite you because I realized I didn't want you there,” said Kurt honestly.  
“What? Why would you do this to me, Kurt,” said Blaine.  
“I don’t want to marry you anymore,” said Kurt, “I am not in love you any more. I moved on a long time ago and just realized that.”  
“I can’t believe you just said that Kurt,” said Blaine, “after all we have been through you are breaking up with me.”  
“Blaine we should have never, ever gotten back together,” Said Kurt putting his hand over Blaine’s hand, “The only reason I did plan on getting back together with you was because I was scared and I know what I am getting in with you. Every other fish in the sea is just another potential person to hurt me. You already hurt me. I know what I am getting with you. I trust you to hurt me again and we both deserve better than that. I’m sorry.”  
Blaine gritted his teeth before bursting into tears. “I can’t believe you, you slut.” The whole café looked up at them.  
“I’m sorry for hurting you Blaine,” said Kurt.  
“Don’t speak to me ever again,” said Blaine, “you humiliated me.”  
Kurt nodded. “If that is what you want Blaine.”  
“It is,” said Blaine, “I can’t believe you Kurt.” He said starting to cry as two police officers came in.  
"Blaine Anderson, you are under arrest," said one as he took a hold of Blaine's shoulder, "for the kidnapping and the impersonation of one Burt Hummel. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can't afford one the state will provide one." Kurt stared shocked as his ex was pulled away from him in handcuffs.  
“Honey, you did what was best. Your too cute to be tied down,” said an old lady, “get as much ass as you want while you are still young.”  
“How long have you been listening in,” said Kurt.  
“The whole thing. Here have a cookie. I bought it just for you because breaking up is hard to do,” said the woman, “besides you remind me of my grandson.”  
“Thank you,” said Kurt as his phone started to ring. As he glanced down at the caller idea to see it was his Dad. “I just have to take this.”  
"DO NOT MARRY BLAINE HE IS A LUNATIC," screamed Burt, "HE KEPT ME PRISONER IN HIS BASEMENT. IF HIS PARENTS DIDN'T COME HOME NO ONE WOULD HAVE KNOWN."  
"I am not Dad," said Kurt.  
"Good, I am just going to lay down now," said Burt into the phone.  
"Okay Dad."  
He stared at the woman in bewilderment who shrugged at him as the phone ringed again.  
“I’m gone,” the older woman said winking before walking out of the café. He hoped he would see her again.  
“Hey,” Kurt said as he answered the phone.  
“Hey,” said Dave, “How are things going with the fiancé?”  
Kurt smiled at the tone of concern in his voice, “We’re done for good.”  
“I’m sorry Kurt.”  
“I am actually not,” said Kurt, “I am actually happy this is over.” Kurt could here a scuffle on the other side of the phone.  
“Hey knock it off.” He heard Dave say, “Sebastian wants to know if you are having another orgy soon. My boyfriend like the idea of having another?”  
“I probably shouldn’t,” said Kurt, “but yeah I want too but no girl’s this time or straight guys or Blaine again.”  
“So basically you want to invite me, Sebastian and Adam again. How about tonight and on the weekend we can have another but you have to help Adam move into out place.”  
“Adam is moving in with you guys,” said Kurt, confused, “Why?”  
“He has been having roommate issues and your orgy sort of helped fix that problem. He’ll tell you all about it. The story has drugs, pee in the refrigerator and much, much more horrors.”  
“I can’t wait,” said Kurt.  
“We’ll see you then,” said David.  
“See you later, David,” said Kurt. Kurt couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Sure Kurt came out of this with no fiancé but at least he didn’t have to plan a wedding. He could now have as much fun and sex as we wants. Even though he realized today that Blaine wasn’t right for him and he didn’t want to marry Blaine it wasn’t that bad. It was like a brand new day. The world seemed to be all bright and new again. He smiled to himself as he thought of his new plausibility in life. He could get a new boyfriend, he could ask Adam out to try giving him another chance or he could plan another orgy and see where that leads. Who knows he was still young and had his whole life to figure out what he needs. If he did an orgy again he wondered if that Carson guy would be free again. He is a very good-looking man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely art work of Marina


End file.
